User talk:Pavitra
Welcome Hi, welcome to Basilicus! Thanks for your edit to the Basilicus talk:About page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Brilliand (Talk) 20:55, January 5, 2010 Navbar Thanks for all of your work on the navbar - Authlanis looks great! Really well done. How can I help? --Laveaux 04:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, there was something I wanted to ask your opinion about. :I've been putting the navbox at the tops of the pages, but it takes up a lot of space there -- with that and the main header, there's only about four lines of actual content above the fold. I'm considering moving it to the bottom, but the problem with that is that on category pages (i.e., all locations), it appears above the list of subcategories and categorized articles rather than at the bottom of the page proper, and I don't like how it looks. :What do you think? ::I think it should be on the bottom and appearing above the subcategories is a good thing. It should be prominent and visible, but not the "feature" and wiki users know to look at the bottom for categories, not necessarily for content. I think you're right, it is too much at the top. We could also consider changing the "category" location rules of Basilicus, which, at this point, I'm reluctant to do. --Laveaux 04:07, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree that changing the locations-are-categories rule would be a mistake -- the ability to browse the category tree with the unfold-me boxes is a very nice feature. :::I'll start putting the navbox at the bottom; this will create more of a stylistic separation between the main content and the category tree, but on reflection that's not necessarily wrong, and I expect I'll acclimate to it in time. —'' Pavitra'' 09:38, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Centered locations Interesting how you're centering the locations on the Authlanis articles. Do you intend for that to be a change in location formatting in general, or a style specific to Authlanis? --Brilliand 06:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :In general, I guess. The reason I've only been applying it in Authlanis so far was as a sort of damage-control hedge, in case I was the only one who thought it was a good idea and it needed to be reverted. I quite like the look; if you agree, then by all means start doing it elsewhere. —'' Pavitra'' 06:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea, but I think we should turn it into a template, so that we can change it again later without having to go through each page. I've created Template:Loc for this purpose. My one qualm with this style is that it seems to blend in with the main header. --Brilliand 16:43, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I think its petter placed at the end of the article. The only problem with that is the location breadcrumbs, which I heavily rely upon, are then not so prominent. --Laveaux 17:30, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Good call on Template:Loc. :Regarding blending with the header: That was sort of deliberate, actually. I wanted to create the effect that the breadcrumbs are a part of the main header. I suppose they might not be as obvious to a new user who wasn't aware that we had breadcrumbs, but I feel that they're fundamentally a kind of "metadata" and belong in the "frame" of the page. In fact, in a way they're more prominent up at the top of the page in the header than buried down in the body somewhere, often below the summary and table of contents. (I've even seen breadcrumbs at the end of a few pages, after all the rest of the content.) :See the examples listed here (ctrl-F down to "classic"), such as this one. —'' Pavitra'' 23:53, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Right, our breadcrumbs need to be near the top of the page. In a way they are actually meaningful as content, since often they're the only thing telling the user where in the universe a place is... however, I think the emphasis line I've added will be enough. --Brilliand 18:11, January 23, 2010 (UTC) now categorizes the article in placename; I can't think of any time that this would be bad. No more need to include categories matching the breadcrumbs on article pages. --Brilliand 19:47, January 23, 2010 (UTC)